Users often consume media, such a live or on demand TV broadcast or other media content, in an environment (e.g., a room in their home or office) in which one or more devices are available for their use. For example, a TV show may be playing in a room in which one or more viewers each has access to a mobile phone, tablet, or other mobile device; a personal computer (PC), laptop, or other computing device; a smart TV or other “smart” consumer electronic device; etc. In current approaches, typically a user's experience with respect to such other devices has been distinct from the media being consumed in the environment.